Coming Home
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Short little piece. Set after "A Thin Line". JJ/Will. Henry included.


**Ok, this is set after "A Thin Line". Please enjoy. Just trying to get the brain juices going. I THINK Henry's age is correct- he should be about 5, right?Just a little fluffy piece. Might add a second chapter. Not sure yet.  
><strong>

Will sat slumped over a desk, resting his chin on his arms. Papers littered the desk top, most of them JJ's. He watched the phone, ready to jump at the first ring. Garcia had called and told him someone on JJ's team had been shot, but no one knew who it was yet, or how bad. Just an hour ago he had been chasing Henry around the living room, Cars playing in the background. Now Henry laid on the office couch, rubbing his eyes. He watched his dad paced back and forth, waiting for a call from his mom.

With a sigh Will raked a hand through his hair, not sure what to do with Henry. There was no point in telling him and making him upset if there wasn't even anything to worry about. When he turned around again Henry was fast asleep, his arm curled around the stuffed puppy JJ had given him. Will got up, crossing the room to grab a blanket. He draped it over Henry before trying JJ's number again. It went straight to voice mail and he hit his leg in frustration.

Lying his head back on the desk he shot up a quick prayer, praying that she would make it home ok. He knew she loved her job and could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but to worry. If something happened to her or Henry, he would be completely lost. Time continued to slip by, and soon Will fell asleep, still waiting on that call.

. . . . . .

"Stupid phone," JJ muttered, tossing it back into her bag.

"Everything ok?" Emily asked as they sluggishly exited the plane.

"No, I've been trying to call Will for the last two hours. He is bound to be worried."

"Better get home there," She grinned.

"You sure you don't need anything? I still feel awful.."

"Wasn't your fault Jayje. If you had went in first, you would be the one that got shot. And then Henry would be all upset. I'll be fine."

"Thanks Em," she gave her friend a hug. "See you guys," she waved before climbing into her car.

By time she got to the house it seemed hours had past. Maybe because she was anxious and still upset about the last case, or maybe it was because she was exhausted. It had to be at least 2 a.m. She let herself in before making sure the door was locked behind her, then dropped her go bag off in the laundry room before going to check on Henry.

JJ frowned when she found Henry's room empty, the bed still made. She checked their bedroom next, finding it empty as well. "What in the world," she muttered, checking the rest of the house. She finally came to the study and a sigh of relief escaped through her lips. Henry laid on the couch, one arm slung over his stuffed animal, the other dangling towards the floor. Will was slumped over across the desk, obviously asleep.

She smiled before walking over to Will, propped herself across his back before kissing his cheek. "If I was a killer you'd be dead," she teased as he blinked a few times, yawning.

"If you were a killer I'd let you kill me," he chuckled before pulling her into his lap. "You are in so much trouble."

"Is that so?" She grinned. "What did I do this time?"

"Not calling. I was worried."

"Blame AT&T, my phone wouldn't work. I am sorry though," she kissed him with a smile.

"You owe me," he grinned devilishly, trying to steal another kiss.

"It's four A.M. I'll owe you tomorrow," she ducked away from him with a laugh.

JJ walked over to the couch, bending down to brush Henry's hair off his forehead. "Wake up buddy," she kissed his cheek.

"Mommy," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "You're home!"

"Yeah, I am home. And you should be in bed."

"But I had to wait on you! Just like daddy!"

"Thanks bud," she gave him a hug. "Now let's get you to bed." After tucking him in and making sure his windows were locked, she followed Will into the bedroom. Will changed, then waited on her to get out of the shower. He laid across the bed, watching the fan as it rotated around.

"Sleepy?" She asked, crawling into bed next to him.

"Actually, yeah," he yawned before turning over to wrap his arms around her. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I know you are," she laid her head on his chest with a sigh, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," his kissed the top of her head with a smile.

His wife was home, his kid was safe in bed. He didn't have to worry, not until the next case. But he knew she would come home again, knew she would be there in the morning to tease him about his cowlicks. With a chuckle he closed his eyes, knowing things would be just fine.

. . . . . .


End file.
